


Black girl

by Frankyaprile99



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Face-Fucking, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 18:03:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17750819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankyaprile99/pseuds/Frankyaprile99
Summary: Harry gets interracial.





	Black girl

Harry James Potter walked through the muggle hospital of St Paul. He was in New York, America. He had been travelling around the world for a few months now. The hassle back home was just not worth it. They branded him a hero, a saviour.


End file.
